1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector structure used in electricity-generating installations. Such a structure is typically equipped with male and female terminals, and these terminals tend to be damaged by electric arcs, generated between them when they are connected or disconnected. The invention thus relates to, in particular, a connector structure provided with apparatus for preventing such damage in the male and female terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electricity-generating installation using a solar source, a number of panels, each having a small heat-generating capacity, are connected to one another so as to build up a certain level of electricity-generating capacity. Normally, connections of these panels are made on installation sites.
In order to stabilize their electrical capacity and shorten assembly time, these panels are connected through connectors. However, such electricity generating panels using a solar source begin to function as soon as they receive sunlight. An electrical discharge phenomenon is thus produced between the terminals each time the connectors are joined or disconnected on an installation site. This phenomenon involves electric arc discharge, which tends to damage the terminals to an extent where the terminals become unusable.
In order to solve such problems, a terminal structure, such as shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C, has been proposed and disclosed in Japanese Patent Application published under No. HEI 8-306278.
In the above figures, a female connector 8 with a hollow portion includes a first electrode 1 and a first sacrificial electrode 2. The first electrode 1 includes a receiving hole 1a, and a first contact section 1b arranged at the closed end of the receiving hole 1a. By contrast, a male connector 3 includes a second electrode 4 insertable into the receiving hole 1a and having a second contact section 4a. A second sacrificial electrode 5 is then mounted around the second electrode 4 in a freely slidable way. A flange portion 6 is fixed around the second electrode 4, and a spring 7 is installed in a compressed condition between the flange portion 6 and the second sacrificial electrode 5.
When the female connector 8 and the male connector 3 are to be connected in the above connector structure, the second electrode 4 is inserted into the receiving hole 1a, as shown in FIG. 1B. The first and the second sacrificial electrodes 2 and 5 are first placed into contact, followed by the contact between the first and the second contact sections 1b and 4a, leading to electrical connections between the first and second electrodes 1 and 4.
FIG. 1C shows schematically a condition in which the male connector 3 is disengaged from the female connector 8. To disengage the male connector 3 and the female connector 8 from a position in which the second sacrificial electrode 5 is pressed upon the first sacrificial electrode 2 by the force of the spring 7, the second contact section 4a of the second electrode 4 is first separated from the first contact section 1b of the first electrode 1. Then, this action is followed by the separation of the second sacrificial electrode 5 from the first sacrificial electrode 2. In this manner, an electric arc discharge is generated between the first sacrificial electrode 2 and the second sacrificial electrode 5, but not between the first contact section 1a and the second contact section 4a. As a result, these contact sections 1a and 4a can be protected from damage.
However, the above known connector structure requires the installation of the second sacrificial electrode 5 slidable along the second electrode 4, as well as of the spring 7 and other peripheral parts. Such a construction thus tends to increase the size and complexity of the connector structure. Furthermore, as the spring 7 wears out with time, the second sacrificial electrode 5 tends to disengage from the first sacrificial electrode 2, before the second contact section 4a is separated from the first contact point 1b. An electric arc is thus discharged between the first contact section 1b of the first electrode 1 and the second contact section 4a of the second electrode 4, and causes damage.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide a connector structure having a small and simple construction, which can durably protect the terminal contact sections from damage which can occur as a result of electric arc discharge.
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a connector structure including a connector body having a hollow portion with an axis, the connector body including a male terminal with a tip extending along the axis of the hollow portion, and configured to receive a female terminal along the hollow axis.
The connector body includes a sacrificial electrode, the tip of which extends outwardly farther than the tip of the male terminal along the axis of the hollow portion, and the female terminal includes a first sacrificial fold and a second sacrificial fold respectively having side edges and forming a slit extending along the axis of the hollow portion, such that, when the female terminal is fitted with the male terminal, the sacrificial electrode is positioned in the slit between the first and second sacrificial folds and between the side edges thereof.
Typically, the sacrificial electrode may be formed on the male terminal. Alternatively, the sacrificial electrode may be formed on a part of the connector body and placed into contact with the male terminal.
The connector structure of the invention may further include a tongue spring capable of pressing the male terminal toward the first and second sacrificial folds.
Preferably, the female terminal, the first and second sacrificial folds and the tongue spring are formed unitarily and in one piece.
The invention also relates to an electricity generating panel connected by a connector structure including a connector body having a hollow portion with an axis, the connector body including a male terminal with a tip extending along the axis of the hollow portion, and configured to receive a female terminal along the axis of the hollow portion.
In the above panel, the connector body includes a sacrificial electrode, the tip of which extends outwardly farther than the tip of the male terminal along the axis of the hollow portion, and the female terminal includes a first sacrificial fold and a second sacrificial fold respectively having side edges and forming a slit extending along the axis of the hollow portion, such that, when the female terminal is fitted with the male terminal, the sacrificial electrode is positioned in the slit between the first and second sacrificial folds and between the side edges thereof.
The invention may further include an electricity generating panel that employs a solar source.
When the female terminal is to be fitted with the male terminal, the tip of the sacrificial electrode first approaches the sacrificial folds. Accordingly, an electric arc discharge is generated between the tip of the sacrificial electrode and the side faces of the sacrificial folds. This in turn avoids the arc discharge from being generated between the contact sections of the male and female terminals.
When the male and the female terminals are disengaged, their contact sections are disconnected first, and the sacrificial electrode tip and the sacrificial fold""s side faces are disengaged thereafter. Therefore, the electric arc discharge is generated between the sacrificial electrode tip and the sacrificial fold""s side faces, but not between the contact sections of the male and female terminals.
As a result, those contact sections are protected from the actions of electric arc discharge. Typically, the sacrificial electrode is formed either on the connector body or on the male terminal. Moreover, the separate sacrificial folds are formed by simply slitting apart the female terminal. The connector structure can thus be miniaturized and simplified. Furthermore, as the electric arc discharge is confined to the area between the above sacrificial electrode and folds, the contact sections are durably protected from the electric arc.
Further still, the sacrificial electrode is designed to extend outwardly farther than the tip of the male terminal. Thus, when the male terminal is being fitted with the female terminal, the sacrificial electrode is first positioned between the sacrificial folds. The sacrificial folds can then be moved along the sacrificial electrode very easily, and the fitting of the male and female terminals becomes very smooth.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the connector structure may include a connector body having a hollow portion and an axis, the connector body including a male terminal with a tip extending along the axis of the hollow portion, and configured to receive a female terminal along the axis of the hollow portion, the connector body including a sacrificial electrode, the tip of which extends outwardly farther than the tip of the male terminal along the axis of the hollow portion, and the female terminal including a first sacrificial portion and a second sacrificial portion of the hollow portion and forming a slit extending along the axis of the hollow portion, such that, when the female terminal is fitted with the male terminal, the sacrificial electrode is positioned in the slit between the first and second sacrificial portions.